


I dont know how i lived without you

by FaysFics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Asexual Character, Everyone Is Gay, Multi, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Trans Amami Rantaro, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaysFics/pseuds/FaysFics
Summary: Uhhhh this is my first fic so I don't really know what to put here. This is a danganronpa AU where everybody's ultimates are different. This is going to be saiouma centric for the first few chapters but it will change. Basically just them becoming friends.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I dont know how i lived without you

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fanfic before and I haven't even started v3 yet so sorry if some people are a bit ooc. I hope you like it :)
> 
> Just some information about this AU before i get started  
> Shuichi ------> Ultimate Lawyer  
> Kaede -------> Ultimate Fashionista  
> Angie --------> Ultimate Animal Trainer  
> Maki ---------> Ultimate Ice Skater  
> Kokichi ------> Ultimate Comedian  
> Korekiyo ----> Ultimate Doll Maker  
> Rantaro -----> Ultimate Child Care-Giver  
> Kiibo ---------> Ultimate Robotics Engineer  
> Miu -----------> Ultimate Seamstress  
> Gonta --------> Ultimate Baker  
> Kirumi --------> Ultimate Nurse  
> Himiko -------> Ultimate Librarian  
> Ryoma -------> Ultimate Police Officer  
> Tenko --------> Ultimate Traditional Dancer  
> Kaito ---------> Ultimate Basketball Star  
> Shirogane --> Ultimate Actor

It was Shuichi Saihara's first day at hopes peak academy, and he was about to have a nervous breakdown. He had been on a tour of the school during the summer, but that when most of the students were away on break, with only the few students who didn't want to leave their work behind holed up in dorm rooms and isolated classrooms. With all the students wandering about the campus, chatting with each other after a long summer, it was overwhelming noise and activity. His first class of the year hadn't even started.

He tried to calm his nerves before he walked into his homeroom, reminding himself that he could go to the library during his free time later in the day. He was about to grab the doorknob of the dark mahogany door in front of him when it suddenly swung open. He was shocked by what he saw. Standing before him was his friend from middle school, Kaede Akamatsu. She appeared to be just as surprised, stopping in her tracks.

"Oh, Shuichi! Come on, homeroom's about to start!" Kaede exclaimed, "There's an empty seat next to mine!" Shuichi followed her over to the empty desk. He felt relieved that he knew someone here. Yeah it was the energetic, constantly cheerful Kaede, but it was a familiar face.

Kaede smiled at Shuichi and went off to socialize with some other classmates. Shuichi took the opportunity to analyze the classroom. There was a small redheaded girl asleep in the front row, next to a girl with long blueish-black hair tied into loose braids. The second girl was humming quietly to herself. Across the room from Shuichi was the aforementioned Kaede and another blonde girl. From what he could tell, they were deeply engaged in conversation, probably oblivious to the rest of the room. 

Sitting in a desk in the back row, not that far down from where Shuichi himself was sitting, was a large green haired boy with glasses. He was talking to a white haired boy, and they were sharing a box of pastries. Shuichi looked towards the door, and saw a pair of boys standing there to greet people as they walked in. He was surprised he didn't notice them before. One of the boys by the door was very tall, and he had long black hair. Most of his face was obscured by a mask with a zipper across the front. The other boy was wearing a pleasant blue shirt, and he had mint green hair.

The two boys were greeting a short boy with purple hair, but Shuichi was pretty sure that the smaller boy was ignoring them. His eyes were darting around the room, probably looking for a good place to sit. After a few moments the lavender haired boy ditched the duo by the door and-

It took Shuichi a few seconds to comprehend that the boy was walking straight towards him. 

"Is this seat taken?" The purplenette asked, gesturing to the seat on Shuichi's right. 

"Uh," Shuichi replied awkwardly, "I don't think it is." He mentally scolded himself for being so anxious. Nothing bad was going to happen to him. The small boy sat down next to Shuichi while he was distracted.

"I'm Kokichi Ouma by the way. I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader." The boy, Kokichi, stated.

"Oh, that's .. nice. I'm Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Lawyer." Shuichi replied, trying to remember if he had ever heard of the 'Ultimate Supreme Leader'.

"That was a lie." Kokichi smirked.

"Huh?" Shuichi asked, puzzled as to what Kokichi meant by that.

"Sorry for lying to you. I'm actually the Ultimate Comedian." Kokichi responded, "But don't you agree that the Ultimate Supreme Leader sounds much cooler?"

"Yeah, I gue-" Shuichi was halfway through answering Kokichi's question when the bell rang, drowning out his words with its shrill noise.

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhh I don't really have any plans on consistently updating this... but! I will try to write another chapter. I have a habit of not continuing things after I start them lol


End file.
